Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seatbelt device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-51419 describes a webbing take-up device including a clutch that is capable of transmitting rotation of a motor to a spool (spindle). The clutch described in JP-A No. 2009-51419 is configured including a pin member that rotates integrally together with a final gear to which drive force of the motor is transmitted, a latch ring that rotates together with the spool, and a friction spring that is disposed at an outer peripheral portion of the latch ring, whose one end is fixed to the pin member, and whose another end is retained by a lower cover. Due to the motor being rotated toward one side, the final gear is rotated toward the one side, and due to the friction spring being decreasing a diameter thereof, the friction spring engages with an outer peripheral face of the latch ring. Rotation of the motor toward the one side is thereby transmitted to the spool (spindle). When, due to the motor being rotated toward another side, the final gear is rotated in another direction, the diameter of the friction spring does not decrease, and thus the friction spring does not engage with the outer peripheral face of the latch ring. Accordingly, rotation of the motor toward the another side is not transmitted to the spool (spindle).
However, in a configuration in which a friction spring is repeatedly deformed such as in the webbing take-up device described in JP-A No. 2009-51419, it is desirable to improve the durability of the spring with respect to repeated deformations.